


Непривычная обстановка

by Wolf_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Да ну всё это к чёрту, решает он и идёт прочь.





	Непривычная обстановка

«Можно подумать, так легко охранять тропы, ведущие в Ад!» — раздражённые мысли роятся в каждой из трёх пёсьих голов. Массивный мохнатый зверь, положив голову на лапы, глядит в пустоту с холодного утёса. Пустота шумит морскими волнами и пахнет ночью.  
  
Нет, правда, не только Цербер мог быть сторожем. Сейчас, например, ему поручено найти пропавший из Преисподней артефакт, а на его место отправили стаю Гончих. Эти из тех, что любят бродить по округе и разрывать каждого встречного на кусочки, но важных гостей в Аду не ожидается, так что никого не волнует судьба тех грешников, что попадутся на пути кровожадных псин. На взгляд любой из трёх голов Цербера, было бы логичнее отправить туда Чёрного пса, что стережёт кладбища и церкви, заодно доставляя мародёров к вратам в Ад. И вот теперь он не может сосредоточиться на поиске, переживает о своей нехитрой работе.  
  
Размышления несколько отступают, когда холодные солёные брызги долетают до чёрно-красного собачьего носа. Одна из голов вскидывается и злобно смотрит на воду внизу. Скалистое побережье у земного моря — единственное место в этой стране, где он может остаться ночью незамеченным и не оставить огромных следов когтистых лап.  
  
Обстановка так непривычна. Здесь холодно до жути, шум воды напоминает ледяные воды Стигии, и адский пёс, поджимая чешуйчатый хвост, отползает от края, поднимая верхнюю губу и скаля страшенные клыки. Надо подождать, когда утихнет всплеск энергии после телепортации, иначе поиски накроются медным тазом и чьими-нибудь костями. Цербер начинает мелко дрожать от холода и перестаёт пятиться, а затем поднимается на все четыре лапы и вертит головой по сторонам. Солёный ветер щиплет чувствительное нёбо, заставляя три языка по очерёдности облизываться клыки изнутри и высовывать кончик в надежде на то, что запахи переменятся. Невероятная жара, раскалённая земля, реки крови и крики грешников куда привычнее Церберу, чем холодные скалы, солёная вода и вой ледяного ветра, несущего осточертевший запах моря.  
  
Ночь понемногу рассеивается, и пёс бредёт к галечному берегу, стараясь не упустить ни одного запаха. Внезапно его охватывает любопытство, и демон, прижимаясь брюхом к земле, ползёт до самой кромки воды. Он не рассчитывает на то, что волны, вообще-то, доходят куда дальше кромки, и с коротким визгом отскакивает на несколько метров, когда вода вдруг яростно налетает на пёсьи носы и атакует их морды, проникая в нос, в пасть, в глаза и уши. От намокшей шкуры Цербера идёт пар — его тело, как и тело любого сторожа Ада, раскалено, будто лава, и вода столкнулась с достойным отпором. Пар щекочет ноздри, и пёс чихает, а после злобно рычит на холодное море, равнодушное к его собачьему горю, и пятится.  
  
Да ну всё это к чёрту, решает он и идёт прочь.  



End file.
